Anniversary
by CalicoCas
Summary: (Owen x Reader) Owen has a very special surprise for you, but things take a different turn... FLUFF ALERT


**For if anyone cares: I'm open for requests!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World in any way.**

You walk into the bungalow you shared with Owen for a year now, wondering where said man could be. He is not in the kitchen nor in the living room, so you decide to check the bedroom. When you walk in you hear some rustling and check the bathroom, but he's not in there either.

It's weird because it was his day off and your anniversary too, so you would have expected him to do something, but apparently he doesn't seem to be up for it. A little disappointed you walk out of the bathroom and when you close the door you suddenly jump up at the sound of someone clearing his throat.

You scream and turn around, your instinct kicking in, and you grab the intruder at the throat, pinning him down on the bed. The bed he already was on…?

Only then you realise it's Owen.

"Oh my god! Owen!" You release his throat and let him sit up.

"Happy anniversary to you too." He chokes out and a husky chuckle escapes him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find you and I was just looking around where you were, but then I was kinda sad and then you scared me and-"

"It's okay, (Y/N), I don't blame you. I was going to surprise you when you came home, but you were earlier and I panicked and hid in the closet, but when you went into the bathroom I came out."

You wanted to surprise me? How-?" That is the moment you realise something very obvious, and big, but mostly unmissable.

He was totally naked.

A giant blush makes its way on your face and you look away, he knows he is making you uncomfortable. The son of a bitch.

"Then why are you lying naked in my bed?"

"Well, for one, our bed, and second, I thought you would like to find me like this. You know, as a present."

"A present is something to make me happy right? You're mostly making me uncomfortable to be honest."

"Oh then I'll have to change that." He kisses you on the cheek and gets up, causing you to turn your head away once again. You hear him get up and open a drawer and when you turn to look at him you see he has put on a pair of board shorts. You get up and place your hands on his cheeks and just stand there, staring into his green eyes.

"Thank you."

He looks at you, deciding what you are talking about. "Does that mean I get to take the shorts off?"

You playfully swat him in the chest and peck his lips before putting your arms around his waist and resting your head on his chest. "No, it means I appreciate you were willing to give me your body. For free."

"Yes, because I am your bitch?" You both laugh and he kisses you passionately, causing you to almost sink through the ground. A jolt of pleasure shoots southward and a small moan escapes your lips. To your surprise he pulls away instead of diving in farther like usually.

"Tut tut tut. You just declined the offer so you can't however give in that easily." You give him a small pout, but then decide you're okay with that it and lean back against his chest, sighing in satisfaction.

"Anyways, I got you a present."

"Really? But I didn't got you anything."

"You gave me the gift of being married with you and that's better than any gift you could buy me." You coo at him and hug him tightly. "But come on, I'll give you your gift."

He drags you into the living room and bends over to grab something from under your small couch, but before you can see what it is, he already has it behind his back. He motions to sit on the couch and you obey, him sitting down next to you.

"I really hope you like it, because I wasn't sure what to get you." He says nervously, blushing lightly which is very unusual for him, and you just tilt your head to the side slightly and coo at him.

"I'm sure I'll love it." He sighs and puts it in front of you.

You take it from him and you see it's a square, white box. It looks a little older and when you want to open it he stops you. "Wait. First, you need to know this item is actually very precious to me and I thought very hard about giving it even to you. But I'll explain it later, just now open it." You smile up at him and open the box.

In it lies the most beautiful necklace you have ever seen. A silver cord with a sliver heart, a sapphire inside of it at the lower part against the heart. You look up at Owen with wide eyes, tears forming in them.

"Owen, it's beautiful!"

"It used to be my mother's, she got it from my father." You want to thank him, but he continues. "I asked my father to ship it here, because I thought it was only right to give it to you, (Y/N)."

"Owen… You shouldn't have, it's too much."

"No, no. It's yours. My father agreed that if I really loved you I should do it, so you better take it." He smiles awkwardly as he realises what he just said.

You bend forwards to kiss him lightly and you entwine your hand in his hair, causing him to deepen the kiss.

"Shall I help you put it on?" You nod and turn around so you're with your back towards him. He takes the necklace from the box and holds it in front of you, doing the clasp and letting it drop. You take the charm in between your fingertips, just staring at it and taking everything in.

You feel Owen resting his head on your shoulder, trying to see your reaction.

"Are you okay?" You nod. Suddenly a few tears roll over your cheek and Owen turns you around and makes you look into his eyes. "Hey, you sure?" You smile and shake your head.

"It's just that, well, it's just much. You gave me your _mother's_ necklace, that's not nothing. And I guess I just realised how **much** I love you." You started to talk softer at the end of the sentence, finally admitting it after you wanted to say it from the moment you saw him today. It's not like you never said it, but it wasn't easy for you. In your past men had betrayed you and even though you knew Owen loved you very much, you sometimes couldn't get it out.

"Owen I'm so happy I met you." He wraps an arm around your waist and brings you closer to him, laying you head against his chest once more. He lets you just sob out of happiness for a while, joining himself at some point, until you both pass out on the couch.


End file.
